Lumination
by Alexzandira Agent of Twilight
Summary: Looking out to the sea Riku wonders how he'll ever face Sora-How he'd tell him about The light that binds him...But all too surprisingly Sora has a suprise for Riku...wonder what it could be..


_Lumination_

_By: Alex_

"You really light my life with your Smile, Guiding me threw the Pits of the Darkness to your Bright Hikari. You never left my side so why should I leave yours? I'm Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete Even though Mirai wa zutto saki da yo.. I want you by my side forever, I want no hands on you but mine, no eyes on you but mine, But you don't seem to care what happens do you?"

The Silver Haired boy turned over to his left and looked at the browned Haired angel sound asleep, The warm winds brushing his hair back a bit. The Silver Haired boy held a small smile and Looked back out to the sea.

"A Peaceful Sleep I wonder how it feels to sleep in Peace without any horrible dreams to haunt you. I unlike him must forever live in fear of the Darkness, Even though I walk in the Twilight… I'm trying to find a path of the Darkness and into the light. But to do that I must first counter my fear. But my Fear shares my Ultimate wish. To have him come to me and not run away…. You who gets hurt with a single word taught me what loneliness is… "

The brown haired Boy woke up just in time to see the sun set and the moon rise in harmony. The boy got up and stretched his body before dropping himself on to the branch with the Elder boy. The brown haired boy stared into the Sea with sparkling eyes just as bright.

"Silly thing what's so interesting about the sea? You seem to amaze me with you silly antics. I wonder who taught you to be like this. It doesn't really mater does it, your you and that's all there is to it. I swear Loving you like I do has never been so hard to do. "

The silver Haired teen and the Brown Haired one turned at the same time to face each other. Sora, the silver Haired teen started softly. Shh, Riku I already know Sora finished with a small smile on his face. Sora leaned in and placed a small Kiss on Riku's lips before turning away blushing. How did you know I never told anyone. Stammered Riku his finger touching his lips lightly. I've been watching you Riku closer than anyone else and I've learned more about you than anyone ever will, Replied Sora moving closer to Riku. Well I'm glad you did said Riku and he put his arms around Sora and kissed him deeply.

_:I've never been held like this before _

_: and yet it feels so nice to know that_

_: You'll be loved in return:_

Sora opened his mouth to give Riku full access, Riku moaned and slowly pushed his tongue inside wanting to taste everything the boy had to offer him. Sora slipped his hand up Riku's shirt and made small circles on his back with his fingers..

_: Hot or sunny days I know you'll_

_:Never wander and leave me in the_

_:Coldness:_

Sora was trying to take of Riku's shirt but with all the sweet kisses it was near impossible soRiku broke the Kiss and took of his and Sora's shirt in a flash and quickly began Kissing again with Sora gently rubbing his fingers over Riku's nipples. Riku shivered with delight at Sora's touch, Sora felt the movement and with his finger her traced a line down Riku's chest slowly stopping at his groin, pressing his finger down Sora received a Soft moan from Riku calling his name.

_:Running Free, Threw the Wind _

_:Brings back old memories, Of us_

_:together. Such Friends Forever:_

_(I feel you in the coldest winds)_

Wanna do this here Riku asked Sora suditively. Wanna Risk it Hell Yeah! Replied Riku Sora blushed and got up grabbing his shirt "If you want me you half to catch me!". Sora ran as fast as his legs could with Riku gaining up after him. Sora laughed as he reached Riku's house, he went around to the back and started climbing the ladder then Lead to Riku's room. Riku looked up at Sora and decided to climb up the vines.

_:I'd run a good ten thousand Miles _

_:After you. There's nothing to stop me_

_:But you and your Additive Glow:_

Riku reached the Porch first and just as Sora came up the ladder Riku grabbed him in a loving hug, picking Sora up he rushed to his room and placed him on the bed. Riku sat next to him and Looked at Sora from head to toe. "Lord wake me up now if this is a dream" thought Riku, he shut his eyes for a minute ignoring the rustling sounds he was hearing, Riku jerked his eyes open and looked at a Fully naked blushing Sora. Riku's mouth nearly fell off as he stared at Sora. Drool formed at Riku's jaw and Sora reached up and wiped it away. Riku grabbed Sora's hand and entwined it with his as he used his other hand too take off his pants and boxers while Kissing Sora. Free from the offending articles Riku layed himself down on Sora and stared into his Ever lovely Sea blue eyes. "Are you sure you want this Sora?" "Yes Riku more then anything"

_:Softly you touch me and I end up goin'_

_:mad from all the pleasure your givin me_

_:Don't hold back gimie all ya got baby:_

Sora opened his legs wide reveling himself fully, Riku grabbed the nearest bottle of Oil and placed some on his fingers. Forgetting to close the bottle Riku threw it over his shoulder and placed a finger at Sora's entrance pushing in slowly, Sora moaned as Riku didn't even wait to put a second finger in. Sora's soft moans turned into gasps of Pain as Riku used a scissors motion to stretch him. Hearing Sora's gasps of pain Riku looked up with scared eyes "Am I hurting you too much?" Sora moved a bit on Riku's finger urging him to continue. Riku entered a third finger and started pulling and pushing on Sora before removing his fingers. Riku pulled Sora onto his lap and slowly Sora lowered himself onto Riku. Riku could tell that Sora was in pain hugging the Boy closer Riku whisper soft words of love into his ears. Riku was fully inside of Sora and to him it Felt like heaven. Sora begain to move on Riku slowly at first before becoming faster and harder. Riku moaned and begain thrusting into Sora, Sora let out a surprised sound before bending his head down into Riku's shoulder as Riku begain pumping him to his own increasing thrusts.

_:Your love is like and Endless fire never_

_:Burning out Always for ever bright. _

_: Take me as I am, Beautiful inside_

_:and out. Take me over and Over_

_:Again After all I wanna be with_

_:You! Kotoba de tutaetai How _

_:Much I love you but I can't so _

_:Take me as I am: _

_(Additive Glow and all)_

Not too soon after Riku spilled his Seed deep into Sora Calling out his name, Sora also released onto Riku's Hand calling out his lovers name he fell back to the bed.. Riku laughed and crawled under the covers next to his lover. "Was I any good?" Sora turned to face Riku with a look of astonishment "Riku you fuck like a God for Heavens sake!" Riku blushed a little and kissed Sora. I feel better now with all the weight off my chest…said Riku…Me too added Sora… Riku pulled Sora close and whispered in his ear "And it's all thanks to you, Thank you Sora for being my one and only light my Eternal Hikari… Sora looked up and smiled "Anytime my Silver Knight anytime……." And with that the two boys Fell into a deep Blissful sleep filled with dreams of only each other at the peaks of their passion……….

Lumination

By: Alex

The End

(The song above is called "Addictive Glow, Take me as I am" by none other that Me Alex!)


End file.
